Times Three
by nomadic-moon
Summary: Hermione,Ginny,and Luna are the descendant from element goddesses.In their 6th year,their powers show.follow the girls through Love,Adventure, Laughter,and Destiny. Luna and ginny are in the same year as Hermione. HGHP LLRW GW/NL/DM triangle.i dont own HP
1. prologue

Prologue:

_**THE PROPHECY**_

_Earth._

.Smart. The center of gravity, to most. Her ancestor was the goddess of Earth, Stone, and Intelligence. Her features define the element. Beautiful brown eyes, like healthy soil, Brown Curls swarm into a mass of soft hair. She has the answer to almost every question, or at least an intelligent theory. Her mate is 'the chosen one', the universe rests on his shoulders, and she eases his burden with her love and friendship.

_Fire._

.Brave. Her temper comes and dies, fast as a flame. Her family, large as it is, has a small flame within them. Her ancestor, goddess of fire, light, and friendship. She also expresses the physical features, Red hair, as a singed coal, kind brown eyes, as though not wanting to have a temper. Although she loves her family, she has a choice to make: the snake prince, who is untrustworthy, but dashing, or the kind and gentle shy peasant, who offers his soul for her love. She will, in the end make the right choice.

_Water._

.Dreamy. This element is hard to understand. Her ancestor was intelligent, gentle, graceful, yet no one understood the goddess of water, or her strange beliefs. Her soul is of kindness and purity, somewhat like a gentle river. Everyone seems to use her, but every calm river has its rapids, and eventually, its waterfall. Her eyes, like two deep pools of dreamy blue, her blonde hair flows like a current. Her mate is painfully oblivious, The Flame, but she knows in her heart they were meant to be, even though the witch of false beauty has fooled his heart. He is a brother to fire. Yet, he feels no reason to burn. She is that hidden reason.

Three Goddess ancestors. Three elements. Three girls. Three mates. Many obstacles. One story. One destiny.

**This is an idea that I have had for a long time! So if you did not get it:**

**Characters:**

**Earth= Hermione Granger**

**Fire= Ginny Weasley**

**Water= Luna Lovegood**

**The chosen one= Harry Potter**

**The snake prince= Draco Malfoy**

**The shy peasant= Neville Longbottem**

**The flame= Ron Weasley**

**The witch of false beauty= Lavender Brown**

**Thanks! Read&Review please!**


	2. What's Happening?

**Chapter 1: What's Happening? **

_Earth._

Hermione Granger walked down the empty corridor, carrying her Arithmacy books. She was alone in the stone hallway, and since Hogwarts was a _very_ old school, the candle lit walls looked eerie. She should have been used to creepy stuff, considering all of the stuff she has been to over the years. Professor Sprout had given her a pass, Hermione was helping Luna and some other students like Padama, clean out the green house.

_-CRASH-_

Hermione came to a dead stop, the loud shot startled her, causing her to drop her books, and she quickly drew her wand, holding it in front of her, she had the odd taste of dirt lightly playing on her tongue.

"W-Who's there?" she spoke strongly, now a days, you don't know what's around the next corner.

No one answered, just the strange silence. Hermione desperately wanted to have her hands intertwined with her boyfriend, Harry Potters. They had gotten together last summer, thanks to her unexpected stay at the burrow.

She slowly began to put away her wand, but as she looked down towards her spilled books, something was _writing _itself in the dusty floor.

_Let me show you your powers_...

The neat handwriting spelt. What the heck? What powers? "Annoying peeves" Hermione muttered, thinking it was another trick but the schools poltergeist. She quickly smudged the dirt with her foot.

She began to shift toward her books and, wait- were her books _moving_ close to her? Was the slab of rock rising?

_Fire._

Ginny Weasley was sitting in her house common room. She was admiring the beautiful stitch work of the golden curtains and red sofa. Ginny was always moving. Quidditch. Class. Study. Eat. Quidditch. Class. Study. Talk. Eat.

She noticed she never really appreciated the things around her, everything was moving fast, like the flicker of a flame, moving on a window seal. Ginny sighed, and got up to sit by the fire, it was a cold day, the rain was pouring uncontrollably on the rooftops of the school of magic.

Her gaze lingered on the orange flame, growing small, and large. The black coals reflected in her gaze, lingering on her brown eyes, making her pupils look bigger. She, for some reason, felt the need to have warmth on her freckled skin, although as she aged, the childish freckled were fading.

Before she snapped out of her gaze, her fingers were dangerously close to the flame, she gasped and pulled back but why was….

The _flame_ was lingering on her finger? The reddish glow made a halo around her nail…what is happing?

_Water._

Luna Lovegood was the last one in the green house, not even _Neville _stayed. Once Hermione had left, no one had wanted to talk to the girl. She didn't let it get to her _that _much. And of course, Lavender left to go see Ronald. Thinking of his name still brought pain to her heart, she has tried and tried again to forget about the redhead boy who drove her heart wild, but she never could.

Luna often thought that people took advantage of her. Never Hermione, Ginny, Harry, or even Ron does but others do. Did Hanna Abbott ever tell anyone about the night that Luna found her in the room of requirements, crying her eyes out? What about Cho Chang when she fell down the stairs, and Luna was the only one there? She did not even _like _herbology! Padama had asked her to help!

She guessed she just had that vibe about her, though her theories and glossy eyes did seem to draw people away.

Luna plopped a tray of white roses on a cart effectively covering herself in the clear water. She noticed she had taken her smock off earlier.

"Just great, Wackspurts love rose water." She began to spin a little, her way of getting water off of her. But she was stunned.

A hoop of large droplets had been suspended in thin air around her, and Luna did not dare move an inch. When a seed bin on edge fell, startling Luna even more, crashed, the suspended water turned to ice, dropping heavily to the ground, shattering.

What _is _going on?

**A/N: thank you for the reviews on the first chapter! Sorry I haven't updated! I hope you liked this one, I had put a different one up, but I didn't want the story to go in that direction. So I hope you enjoyed it! R&R!**


End file.
